Celestial Grace
Celestial Grace ( , Seressharu Gurēs lit. Heaven's Blessing of the Body and Soul) is a unique Caster Magic, which enables the user to harness every aspect of their magical energy. Description Any user of Celestial Grace is extremely in-tune with magic; being capable of manipulating every single little detail of the essence of magic, and even magical particles. All in all, the user is able to manipulate their magical aura for offensive, defensive, and supportive purposes; and this extends to eternano. Eternano dwells inside all living organisms and throughout the atmosphere. Nobody knows when Magic began, or how Eternano originated. To utilize Magic, the user must use their (as the case may be) power. Eternano is the source of Magic Power for everyone, and every living human has a container inside their body that determines the limits of their Magic Power. The user of Celestial Grace treats the eternano in the atmosphere as an extension of their body, almost like a fifth limb of sorts; all of this is harnessed through their magical aura. The user has complete control over the eternano, and as such, enabling them to outperform almost any fellow elemental magic that they themselves knows of, even surpassing many modern mages. Thanks to their immense mastery over the magical aura, the user is capable of manipulating the magical particles in the atmosphere—and even inside opponent mages in almost any way possible, leading to a great amount of creativity. The user is shown to be capable of coating their arms, legs, and their weapon with stray eternano, enabling them to triple their physical power and speed as well. The user manifests the energy as well as particles into a sharp coating for their blade, allowing them to fight blade-to-blade with even more strength. When the user utilizes this ability, they are able to brandish horrendously powerful weapons and their blasts have tremendous force behind them. Celestial Grace is unique in that no two owners of the magic are the same. This is because of the core mechanic of the magic—'Celestial Soul Power' (天霊力, Tenreiryoku). Celestial Soul Power is a special energy granted to any user of the magic—it is a reflection of the user's soul and experiences, built up throughout their entire life. Because of it, the Celestial Soul Power is known to be the absolute strongest of the Celestial Grace magic –disregarding the user's personal spells while using the magic- and only those that access the Celestial Soul Power can be credited as having mastery over the magic. The Celestial Soul Power is said to be capable of being drawn out through a little bit of soul-searching, looking over all of their mistakes and regrets until they overcome that crushing guilt. Once this has been done, by moving on, the user is capable of bringing out the Celestial Soul Power. Going on, the Celestial Soul Power enables the user of Celestial Grace to become synchronized with their magical power, allowing them to utilize it in unique ways beyond the ability of normal magicians. One special way of utilizing the magic is that simply by molding and shaping the Celestial Soul Power, the user is capable of using the magic as a replacement for various types of Caster and Holder Magic- for example, by shaping the Celestial Soul Power into the form of a blade and igniting their magical power, the user can essentially replicate Sword Magic. Even better, by mastering Celestial Grace, the user is capable of combining both magics. It should be noted that depending on each user's Celestial Soul Power, they could replicate elemental magics. Known Users Behind the Scenes *While I came up with the idea for the Magic, I must give all of the credit for the incredible description and spells to Per. She helped greatly when it came to solidifying the Magic. **While I didn't notice at first, Celestial Soul Power: Yin-Yang Charge actually from Per's Trianglobal; to be more specific, it is the Light and Darkness Swift Style. This is quite funny as the author based some aspects of Tsuyo Morduin on Tsuruko Sejren, the pervious user of Trianglobal and Per's main storyline character. * Although the "My Cake" tag is present on the article, it is possible to have permission for using this magic. However, you must provide a logical reason as to why you want to use it, as well as how the character uses this Magic as no two character can use it in the same manner. Trivia *The name of this Magic came from an old bloodline that the author created for Naruto Fanon but didn't decide to go through with creating. Category:Caster Magic Category:Magic and Abilities